The Comprehensive Opportunities in Rehabilitation Research Training (CORRT) program includes a national network of training sites that was developed from the first K12 funding cycle. The long term goal of this career development program is to develop an integrated national network of training sites targeted to new investigators so that they can acquire the skills to address the need for research that validates rehabilitation approaches, optimizes treatments, and incorporates new technologies to manage disease and conditions that limit peoples' potential to live productive and healthy lives. CORRT has been developed primarily through the collective efforts of six universities; three lead institutions (Washington University, the University of Pittsburgh and the University of Delaware) and three partnering institutions (Emory University, Johns Hopkins University, and the University of Iowa). Collectively, these institutions have a rich history of developing basic and applied rehabilitation scientists in physical and occupational therapy. CORRT benefits from established multidisciplinary leadership teams; an Executive Committee consisting of Physical Therapists and Occupational Therapists from the core institutions, and an Advisory Committee formed by an interdisciplinary mix of rehabilitation scientists from the participating institutions. Potentia scholars are recruited and selected (Aim 1) from institutions across the country. Training experiences (Aim 2) are directed by senior level, funded mentors with established histories related to rehabilitation science. A new aim for this proposal (Aim 3) is to develop a communication network (CORRTNet) that connects CORRT participants with each other and meaningful information. This new network development is particularly important because 3 new institutions (Boston University, University of Colorado Denver, Colorado State University) have been added in this proposal to enhance recruitment and training opportunities. CORRT scholars, leadership, and mentors will participate in teleconferencing meetings and an annual on-site workshop to enhance team building and interaction between scholars and training sites. Program Evaluation (Aim 4) is carefully monitored by a Program Director to assure that outcomes are consistent with the goals of CORRT. The program would provide funds for 3 scholar slots in year one and 6 scholar slots in years 2-5. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The overall goal of this career development program for Physical Therapists and Occupational Therapists is to develop an integrated national network of training sites targeted to new investigators in rehabilitation research. Enhanced expertise in rehabilitation research is needed to maximize the functional ability of the millions of people affected with physical and cognitive limitations from chronic disease and injury. The primary additions proposed for this successful career development program are three new training Institutions for a total of 9 Institutions in the national network, as well as a new Aim (3) to enhance the communication network between participating Institutions.